


Settling Dust

by Marimimi14



Series: Yuuri and Yuri's friendship [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Worried Katsuki Yuuri, Worried Victor Nikiforov, victor nikiforov is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: A direct sequel to Eye of the Storm.Yuri tells Victor what happened during his photoshoot.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuuri and Yuri's friendship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038042
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Settling Dust

“Do you want to go back to the rink or directly at Yakov’s place?” Yuuri asked once they were in the cab.

Yuri took out his phone and checked the time. It was almost the end of the afternoon. There would be almost no one at the rink, probably just Victor. The experience with Anderson had unnerved him a little and he needed to do something before he started jittering. Skating would help. Not even doing his routines, just skating for the fun of it.

“I’ll go to the rink for an hour or two.” Yuri said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you mind if I go too? I’d like to do my free skate at least once today.” Yuuri asked him.

Yuri shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Katsudon typed something on his phone and after a few moments of silence spoke up again.

“Victor is still at the rink. He wants to see my free skate. I’ll keep him from bothering you if you don’t want to talk to him.” Katsudon assured him.

Yuri nodded in thanks. There was a huge chance that Victor will want to know everything about his photoshoot and Yuri wasn’t sure he was ready to say it out loud to someone yet. Maybe he’ll ask Katsudon to tell Victor and Yakov for him. Yuri shook his head, for now, he wanted to stake. He’ll think much more clearly after that.

They arrived at the rink and changed in silence. Yuri went on the ice and started skating. Yuuri and Victor were on the other side working on Yuuri’s free skate. As promised Yuuri kept Victor from asking questions for the whole two hours they spent skating. Yuri didn’t work on anything special. Just doing the steps he liked the most and a few uncomplicated jumps. Things he could do without thinking too hard about it. Which was good because his mind was replaying his day over and over again.

He realized he had been lucky. It could’ve ended very differently in other circumstances. What if Yuuri hadn’t been there? What if he had been with someone agreeing with Anderson? Not that anyone on the Russian team would’ve agreed with the photographer but still, what if? Maybe Anderson had done the same thing to other young impressionable athletes who didn’t have Yuri’s luck.

Yuri came to a halt after a long moment on the ice. Victor was waving at him and calling his name. He looked at the older skater and saw Yuuri standing next to his fiancé. He exchanged a glance with Yuuri and nodded. He skated back to the two older men.

“It’s almost time for dinner. Want to come and eat with us?” Victor asked when he was close enough.

Yuri was shocked that the first question out of Victor’s mouth wasn’t about the photoshoot. He looked quickly at Yuuri but the dark-haired skater simply shrugged. There was no doubt he was behind his fiancé's lack of questioning.

“Sure.” Yuri said after a moment of silence.

It was getting late and eating with Katsudon and Victor was a bit more fun than eating alone at Yakov’s place. Victor gave him a wide smile and they went to the locker room and got ready to leave.

On the walk back to Yuuri and Victor’s apartment, Victor made most of the conversation. Talking about their routines and the upcoming season. Saying how he wouldn’t be defeated even if he took a year off from competing. Yuuri was nodding to what he was saying and sometimes he added something. Yuri stayed silent. Just listening to them.

They arrived at the apartment and Victor told him he could get comfortable in the living room. They would call him over when dinner is ready. Yuri nodded and let himself fall on the couch. It had been a long day. Makkachin made his way into the living room a few moments later and butted his head against Yuri’s hand. Yuri looked down at the poodle who was already looking at him with his large eyes. Yuri sighed with a smile and scooted on the couch. Makkachin literally jumped next to him and proceeded to cuddle him at once. Now, Yuri was more of a cat person, but he had a soft spot for Victor’s poodle. The dog was a big ball of fluff who liked being petted. Yuri hugged Makkachin closer to his chest and ran his fingers through his fur. He had no idea how long he stayed in the living room in silence just petting the poodle, but he had been surprised when Yuuri stepped into the living room to tell him it was time to eat. With a grunt, Yuri dislodged himself from Makkachin and followed the other skater to the dining room.

Victor and Yuuri had made piroshki and Yuri felt a little bit warmer at the thought that they made it just for him. They sat at the table and everyone served themselves. He was sitting at the end of the table. Yuuri and Victor sitting on each of his sides and facing each other.

“So, how was it today?” Victor asked between two bites, not explicitly mentioning the photoshoot.

Yuri didn’t answer at first. Having the excuse of food in his mouth.

“Victor.” Yuuri chided him with a slight frown.

“What? You said not to bother him at the rink. You never kept me updated in the end and I have no idea how it went.” Victor tried to defend himself.

Yuri swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and took a sip of his glass of water. He was a bit impressed Victor had waited so long before asking him any question.

“I told you he would tell you when he’s ready.” Yuuri argued.

Yuri was a bit annoyed they were talking about him as if he couldn’t hear them. But at the same time, he was grateful that Yuuri tried to defend him yet again. Sure, he was nervous to tell Victor about what had happened, but it was less nerve-wracking when he knew Katsudon was there to back him up.

“Ok. I’ll tell you.” Yuri said cutting the other two skaters off.

Yuuri shot him a concerned look. Probably ready to argue that he really didn’t have to do that.

“But you can’t interrupt me until I’m finished.” Yuri added his eyes fixed on Victor.

Victor glanced at his fiancé and then at Yuri without a word. His expression dimmed a little. He seemed to understand that something had happened today, and it was probably hard for Yuri to talk about it.

“Deal.” He said with a nod.

Yuri took a deep breath. Katsudon was smiling at him encouragingly. He could do it; he could tell Victor. He closed his eyes for a brief second when he opened them again, he started talking. His eyes always on Victor, watching his expression change as the story went on. Yuri was impressed he had stayed silent so long. Victor had agreed to his deal, but Yuri hadn’t really expected him to follow through.

“He did what!” Victor exclaimed when Yuri told him what Anderson had asked him.

“Victor, you promised you wouldn’t say anything until he was done.” Yuuri told him softly.

“But! That man tried to take advantage of him!” Victor exclaimed again, his voice only augmenting in volume.

“I know honey. But you don’t know everything yet.” Yuuri tried to calm him down.

“Fine. I’ll listen until the end.” Victor relented his attention on Yuri once again.

“Calm down old man. Nothing happened. Katsudon came back from the bathroom and chewed him out.” Yuri explained before Victor totally freaked out. “He said we were done and that we were leaving.”

Victor sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. He seemed happy that nothing happened to Yuri, but he was still angry about the whole thing. Who allowed that photographer to stay in business?

“That’s all right? You left after that.” Victor said. It wasn’t really a question. As if he was scared of what they would say if he actually asked the question.

“Hum… no. Anderson wasn’t happy with me interfering. He might have threatened me a little.” Yuuri admitted after a moment of silence.

Yuri rolled his eyes. Katsudon was trying to spare Victor’s feelings. Keeping him from worrying. But the moment Katsudon had implied Anderson said something bad to him, Victor would probably have been ready to go to war.

“How do you threaten someone a little?” Yuri asked in disbelief. “That man said he would ruin Katsudon’s career if he intervened.” He said turning back to Victor.

“He said what!” Victor exclaimed the anger coming back full force now.

“Well, ok he did imply that, but it’s ok. Yuri told him we would take legal actions if try any funny business.” Yuuri said trying ounce again to calm his fiancé.

“Oh, screw that! Even if that man leaves both of you alone, I’m taking action right now! He won’t be touching a camera anytime soon.”

“It’s our words against his honey. You know how those types of cases usually end.” Yuuri said with a small smile. “That’s if Yuri even wants to complain about him.”

Victor and Yuuri exchanged a look and turned back to look at him. Both with a question in their eyes. Yuri knew that no matter the decision, they would support him and help him. He just had to ask himself what he wanted to do.

“I’ve thought about it while skating earlier. I want to do something about it. I was lucky. Katsudon was with me and it was easier to stand my ground against that man. But what about the other young athletes he probably worked with before me? What about those he’ll work with after me?” Yuri said shaking his head lightly. Just thinking about it made him angry. “But I’m not sure complaining to the police is the solution. Yuuri is right about that.”

“Well, we don’t need it to be a criminal investigation. We could sue him. If he doesn’t have money anymore and his name is dragged through the mud because of the lawsuit, I’ll doubt he’ll work ever again.” Victor explained.

“What if he has too much money?” Yuri asked a little worried.

“I can assure you Yuri that my pockets are deeper than this man. And I probably have better lawyers.” Victor said with a smirk.

“You really want to do this?” Yuri asked them with wide eyes. “Spend a lot of money like that just because of me?”

“Oh, Yuri.” Katsudon said softly. He grabbed Yuri’s hand in his. “Of course, we want to.”

Yuri looked and Katsudon, then at Victor and he went back to Katsudon. Man, if they continued being this nice to him, he’ll have to be less of an asshole to them. Yuri knew he was only thinking that because he wasn’t good with emotions. One step at a time.

“Ok. Let’s do this.” Yuri nodded with a small smile.

***

A few months later, Anderson’s photograph company went bankrupt. Victor had won his lawsuit against the man which made him lose a lot of money. Plus, a bunch of other athletes had come out with stories of their own about Anderson. If the lawsuit hadn’t bled him dry, the lack of clients after everything was settled sure did the trick. The night they got the news, Yuri went over to Victor and Yuuri’s place and they ate a fantastic dinner in celebration. Yuri didn’t care about Anderson all that much in the end. He was just happy he had people who cared about him and were always there to help him get back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is here!! I'm glad you liked the first part enough to request a part two! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading everybody!


End file.
